PandaChan
by BrokenxxGlass
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the sand siblings got adopted? What if it was Kakashi who adopted them? If Gaara grew up in a place where he could be with someone he loves? What if that person was abusive? WARNING: RATED M FOR YAOI, LANGUAGE, RAPE, ECT.
1. Chapter one

Prologue

A silver haired man made his way to the Hokages chamber, wondering what the old man could possibly have in store for him. It was rare for ninja to be called into the chamber of the Hokage, only for very important things were they called there. The ninja was walking slowly without realizing it, his heart beating fast and nervously.

In the old man's bedroom, there were three kids. Two of them were anxiously waiting for the person who would be fostering them. The third was far too young to realize that his father gave him away to another village after the council decided he was dangerous. This "weapon" was a two year old boy, who dodged being murdered countless times. His auburn hair was messy, and he wore pale blue robes and brown sandals. He had dark rings around his eyes, as the villagers from his village never allowed him to sleep.

His sister was a blonde who had her hair pulled back into four different pony tails. She was about eight years old and glared at anyone who entered the room. Her job was to protect her younger brothers, and she was doing the best she could. What if this new "daddy" was someone else who tried to harm her youngest brother? She learned young to never trust anybody who entered their lives, and she would gladly give up her own life to rescue her brothers.

The middle child was a young boy who was five. He had chestnut hair that was also messy and was wearing a small black hat that had little cat ears. He was watching curiously at the new people surrounding them, and when they left he went back to playing with his puppets, letting the young redhead join him. He was semi aware of the situation, and was also protective of the youngest child.

The silver haired man made his way to the door and opened it. When he looked inside he found himself staring into the eyes of the blond little girl, who was staring daggers at him. He looked over at his Hokage, a confused look on his face.

"Ah, Kakashi Hatake. Finally you have arrived. I have a very important favor to ask you, and you may decline my wishes if you please", The old Hokage said to the Silver haired man, Kakashi.

"Yes sir", Kakashi was a man of few words.

"These children were left by their village, more importantly their father, the Kazekage. We owed the sand village a favor, so I offered to take them into our village and raise them as our own. The only problem is that I can't raise them myself, and the other ninja refused to raise them. You're a trustworthy man so I figured you would be up for it".

Kakashi took a deep breath and looked at the children. The more he looked at the blond he noticed how truly neglected they were. The boys hair looked as though it was barely brushed, the blond must have done hers herself. Their clothes looked ratty and they were thin. Too thin. The redhead was hidden behind his sister.

"Kakashi, you may talk with the children before you make a decision. I know its sudden and I don't want you feel as though you HAVE to take them in." With that being said, the Hokage stepped out of the room, leaving Kakashi with children who surely didn't like him.


	2. Namesake

A/N: I KNOW THE AGES AREN'T CORRECT. It's a fanfiction guys, the ages are how I want them. Pairings come later, when the children are older. Message me for ideas? I'll give credit to people who give good enough ideas. Thanks :P

Kakashi looked around at the children. The brown haired one stood up proudly, puffing out his chest as though he could take a full grown ninja.

"I'm Kankuro, I'm going to be the greatest puppet master that ever lived! That's my sister Temari, she's alright..And that's Gaara, he's a demon!", He looked pleased and proud at the last thing he said.

"A demon you say? What type of demon?" The Hokage expected him to take care of a demon?

"Sand demon, Shukaku!".

"Shu..kaku? The demon that terrorized the sand village?". His thoughts went out to the little boy who held the nine tails at that moment.

"Yeah, but Gaara doesn't hurt anyone..well not really anyway. Not unless they try to hurt him first. Well..kill him. Gaara can't get hurt, isn't that cool?". Kakashi was amazed at how much enthusiasm this kid had.

"I see.." He didn't ask questions because of how hyper the kid was. Instead, he kneeled down in front of the seemingly harmless two year old boy. He had a tattoo on his head, the character for love. The closer Kakashi looked at him, the more harmless he seemed.

"Do you speak, little one?" Gaara just stared, his black framed teal eyes looking at Kakashi innocently. It didn't seem that he was a talkative child, so Kakashi turned to Temari. "So, your little brother has Shukaku inside of him. That's very interesting. Is that why you children were sent here?"

"Yes it is." Her voice was as cold as eight year olds could be.

At that moment the Hokage returned, carrying what looked like bags in his hands. He smiled at Kakashi, his eyes bright.

"So, what is your decision Kakashi Hatake?" He asked.

Kakashi sighed. He knew if he didn't take the children nobody would. "Yes, I suppose I could take them with me.."

"Great, I'm sure they will settle right in!"

` Later that night, after the rooms had been set up, Kakashi watched young Gaara play on the floor with a shovel. That's when the name hit him. The dark rings around his eyes..they made him look..panda like..

"Panda-Chan.." And the redhead looked up.


	3. Chichi

A/N: This chapter takes place about a year later, after they are settled. Chichi means father.

Gaara looked up and took Kakashi's hand. It was difficult to watch his siblings leave him everyday. He had noone to play with and often got bored, playing by himself while Kakashi read. He had a hard time making friends, and didn't speak so much as one word. Kakashi was worried about his speech and tried to encourage him to talk.

"Panda-Chan, do you want breakfast?" The redhead simply nodded.

"Say yes or no, Gaara." Gaara looked up at him and nodded. Kakashi sighed and started breakfast.

While Kakashi was cooking, Gaara decided to go on an adventure. He rarely got to go outside, Kakashi worried about his safety, and he was curious about the village he lived in. Gaara grabbed his teddy bear and waited. He waited until the pans were making noises until he slipped out of the door and ran up the street, almost laughing with excitement.

Kakashi turned around after he finished cooking. "Panda-Chan, come now, breakfast is ready." No running feet, not even a shadow. "Gaara?" Nothing. Kakashi ran out of the room and looked around, and then he noticed the door opened just a bit. His heart sank and he tore out of the house, running in whatever direction he felt right.

Meanwhile, Gaara made his way to the ninja academy. He smiled and sat on a swing that was outside, trying to push himself. He sat here until he got bored, then he grabbed his teddy bear and frowned. He hadn't eaten breakfast and was hungry. He tried to remember where the ramen shop was, and walked away from the playground.

Kakashi made his way to the ninja academy, looking around for any signs of the redhead. Maybe he went inside to see his siblings. Kakashi ran inside, pushing into Kankuro's classroom. Kankuro looked astonished, his mouth gapped open. Then he smiled and waved. "THAT'S MY DAD GUYS!" He was still very hyper. Kakashi turned and ran out of the room, bursting into Temari's classroom. She just looked surprised, then angry.

"Where is Gaara?" Her eyes narrowed while she asked simply turned and ran, leaving the school behind and running.

Gaara found the ramen shop, and walked in the door. He climbed up the stool and sat his bear in the one next to his. He then banged his fists on the table in order to get the cooks attention.

"Goddamn teenagers, always making a rucous.." He stopped when he saw the little fists and the red hair that was peaking up over the counter top.

"A child.."

Gaara pointed at ramen in a bowl to one of the customers that was there, saying nothing at all. He just looked with his eyes open wide.

"Your hungry? Where are your parents little one..Wait a minute. Gaara?" He remembered the eyes, from the few times Kakashi took him to this shop. Gaara nodded and pointed, while the cook leaned over and picked him up. He sighed, and was reminded of Naruto Uzimaki, who came in often without parental supervision.

Kakashi made his way to the ramen shop, looked in the window quickly and ran before he realized something. The cook was holding something little, something with red hair and panda eyes. He turned and ran back, looked at the child, and sighed a big breath of relief. The pounding in his heart slowed a little as he walked in, ran over, and grabbed the child. He hugged Gaara to his chest, afraid that if he let go Gaara would disappear again.

"Panda-Chan, that was very bad." He scolded on the walk home, the child in his arms hugging the teddy bear. "Next time you want to go outside, you have to tell me. Ok?"

The redheaded boy nodded before suprising Kakashi. He hugged him around his neck and said with a soft, timid voice "Chichi.."


	4. Teenage Years: A new friendship

A/N: This takes place in Gaara's teenage years. He's fifteen years old, and everyone in his class is sixteen and seventeen. Sasuke is Seventeen. I do not own Naruto. (I forgot to add that in the earlier chapters..oops.)

The alarm went off, causing a short redhead to stir in his sleep. He didn't sleep much at night, maybe four or three hours, and whenever the alarm went off he got angry. He turned over and punched his alarm clock with no effect. Five minutes passed until the teenager rolled over and pushed the button, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He let out a yawn, and went to shower and brush his teeth.

As he walked towards the kitchen, he saw his older brother Kankuro creating a new puppet. He sighed and walked to the kitchen, sitting down with a glass of orange juice and a buttered piece of toast. The house was empty with Temari gone and Kakashi off on a mission. When he finished his breakfast he yelled goodbye to his brother, grabbed his sand filled gourd and walked to the academy.

Gaara wasn't a talkative person, therefore he had few friends. He had a frightening appearance, his eyes were cold and the black around his eyes more noticeable. He seemed to never smile, and when he did talk his voice was rough, soft, and calm no matter the situation. His dueling skills were phenomenal, making him first in the class that he was once a grade behind.

Nobody dared get close to the boy, knowing to well the demon he help inside. The few kids who did duel against him came out with injuries, and never succeeded in even leaving a mark on Gaara. There were few kids who would try to talk to him and invite him out, only to be denied. The only friend he had was his siblings and Kakashi, whom he still called Chichi in his cold voice.

When Gaara entered the classroom, he was greeted by the stares he normally got. The pink haired girl named Sakura said something Gaara could not hear, but it was probably mocking his appearance. Gaara simply took his seat next to Sasuke Uchiha, staring ahead. He was secretly glad to be seated next to Sasuke, because unlike the other kids Sasuke had no desire to strike conversations with him. In fact, Sasuke was a lot like him with relationships, and he was second in class.

What Gaara didn't know was Sasukes desire to talk to him. Every time Gaara entered the room, Sasuke got chills down his spine that made him lust for Gaara. The way he presented himself was respectable, and his body language was attractive. Gaara's glare was enough to scare anyone away, but Sasuke loved it. In fact, Sasuke wanted Gaara more then anybody could ever know.

That's when Gaara's pencil fell. He looked down and swore under his breath, he was about to pick it up when Sasuke bent down and picked it up for him.

"Thank you, Uchiha." Gaara said in that voice that drove Sasuke crazy.

"No problem, Hatake. Hey Gaara, are you doing anything this weekend?" Sasuke was surprised at how much courage he had.

"What?" Gaara was equally surprised.

"Well, neither of us have many friends. Well..I don't have any. Plus, these girls are so annoying. They're such losers.."

"I suppose we could hang out or something.."

"Awesome."


	5. Almost out

A/N: I do not own naruto or the characters, kay?

The weekend came by fast for Gaara, who was not exactly looking forward to it. In fact, he was extremely nervous. He had no experience in relationships. Of course, he was also worried about why Sasuke Uchiha wanted to hang out with him. Sasuke never talked to anyone, and when he did his words were normally cruel.

As Gaara was walking over to his home, Sasuke was trying to figure out what they would do. He had no idea what normal people did in their spare time, and he decided that they would watch a movie, eat something, and go to bed. Maybe he could tell Gaara his feelings for him. Gaara knocked on the word right when Sasuke was thinking about his eyes.

"Uchiha." Gaara's way of greeting somebody.

"Hatake." Sasuke could play that way too.

Gaara walked into his home without being told to come in and stood in front of Sasuke. Sasuke noticed beads of sweat on the boys forehead, and he knew how hot it was outside.

"I'm gonna go turn the air on. You may sit." Sasuke turned away and walked towards the thermostat, hearing Gaara plop onto the brown leather couch in his living room.

"Are you thirsty, Gaara?"

"Yes, a glass of water would be fine, Uchiha."

"We have wine if you want some."

"That's fine as well." Gaara had never had an alcoholic beverage before, he might as well try one now.

Halfway through the movie they were watching, Gaara was already drunk. He swore at the screen and his face was a slight pink. He kept moving and when he went to go refill his glass he stumbled across the room. Sasuke smiled at this, knowing how honest drunk people could be. He might be able to get a confession out of him in this state. Maybe Gaara did have feelings for him as well.

When Gaara returned the last time, with a glass of the last of the wine, he sat down and pulled a blanket over himself.

"It's soooo colldddd Sasuke!" He threw his arms around Sasuke.

"Gaara.." Sasuke ran his fingers through Gaara's red hair. "Gaara, are you gay?" Gaara suddenly straightened up, looking Sasuke in the eyes.

"Yes, but you cannot tell anybody, Uchiha!"

"I won't..please forgive me for doing this.." Sasuke tipped Gaara's head back, running his hand over Gaara's cheeks, which had turned a dark shade of red. Gaara was to stunned and drunk to stop him, and before he knew it their lips were locked. Sasuke's tongue was sliding around in Gaara's mouth like a snake, and he was biting Gaara's lips softly.

Without realizing it, Gaara was moaning "Sasuke..", climbing up onto Sasuke's lap and allowing Sasuke to suck on his neck. He was gripping the ravenheaded boys hair, and running his spare hand down. Sasuke finally let go, whispering "stop."

"Why stop?"

"We have to take it slow, Gaara. Plus your drunk, that would be taking advantage of you.."

"Ask me out when I wake up tomorrow morning."

"I will, Gaara. Now sleep."

The two cuddled up together on the brown leather couch, Sasuke's hands around Gaara's back. When Sasuke asked in the morning, it was no surprise that Gaara's answer was yes.


	6. Demanding

A/N: I don't own the characters. I'm going to be creating a small collection of one-shots explaining the sand siblings childhoods soon, so keep checking.

Kakashi got home from his mission sooner then expected. When he went to go find Gaara, who he checked on every time he got home, he found that the redhead was nowhere to be found. Perhaps he went out to eat. By this point, Kakashi was used to Gaara's pointless wandering. The teenager often went for long walks where he wouldn't be bothered.

Kakashi sighed and sat down on the loveseat in the living room. He grabbed one of his books off the coffee table and leaned backwards, reading. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep, and woke up the next morning to find Gaara sneaking inside. Once Gaara saw his father on the couch he tried to sneak past him, but Kakashi was a ninja of a high rank and sneaking past him was almost pointless. Kakashi checked the time and rounded on him.

"Where were you, Gaara?" He said in a stern voice.

"Out." Kakashi sighed. He was also used to Gaara's lack of communication, and it was bothersome at times. Even getting Gaara to see a speech therapist at a young age was not enough to spark his communication skills.

"Out where, Gaara?"

"To a friends house." With this, Gaara walked away to his room. It suddenly hit Kakashi that the teenager said friend. Friend? Since when did Gaara have a friend? Kakashi followed him into the dimly lit room.

"Which..friend?" Kakashi questioned, leaning against the doorway.

"Sasuke Uchiha invited me over, Chichi." Gaara still used the word Chichi, he always had since the first time he said it.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Kakashi thought about Sasuke. The black haired child who always trained, and manipulated many people in the process of becoming stronger.

"Yes Chichi, Uchiha wanted to hang out since neither of us have friends." Gaara plopped down on his head. His head was killing him. He was never going to drink that much again. He had a massive hangover and he was so tired..He closed his eyes.

"Gaara, Uchiha wants to be friends?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Gaara snapped back, and Kakashi was taken aback. Gaara rarely talked back in a harsh manner to his adoptive father. He knew he had much to be grateful for.

"Panda-Chan.."

"Please let it go. I actually have a friend, shouldn't you be celebrating that? Your the one who always wants me to go out and talk to people. Now that I actually found someone who understands me and my pain your questioning it. You should know of all people I do not particularly like my actions to be questioned. You probably know better than anybody, even my own siblings. So I would appreciate if you would leave my room and allow me to rest for a while." Gaara used his calm, cold voice to say these words. For some reason they hurt Kakashi, seeing his son push him away the way he did to everyone else hurt more then anything. He also was not that stupid, he realized Gaara was keeping something a secret, and he would find out what it was.

The following Monday morning was filled with an awkward silence. Gaara and Kakashi ate in silence until Gaara left for the academy. He was thinking about Sasuke. He didn't know what he was thinking, why had he said yes to somebody he barely knew? It could be a sick joke for all he knew. He was going to break up with him the first chance he got. Or so he thought until Sasuke approached him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Hello my beautiful boyfriend." He said with a cocky smirk on his face. Sasuke was proud to have such a beautiful man, and nobody else would ever have him no matter what.

"Um..Hi.." Gaara said this awkwardly.

"Is that all your going to say? Fine, I understand you don't talk much. I could just do this.." He leaned down and kissed Gaara in front of everyone. Some girls shrieked. Boys were outraged. Gaara tried to push the boy away, but with every effort Sasuke pushed on his lips harder, until his teeth were against Gaara's lips. Gaara finally settled and let him kiss him, feeling Sasuke's tongue invade his mouth with everyone watching.

"Mm, next time just let me do it." Sasuke said commandingly.

"Sasuke, nobody knew I was gay yet.."

"Well, they know now. You had to come out sooner or later anyway. Now come on, class is about to begin." And with this the demanding Uchiha pulled Gaara into the classroom, where Gaara not only had second thoughts about the relationship, but what questioning Sasuke's sanity and exactly how demanding he could get..


	7. Abuse

A/N I do not own Naruto. I know, I made Sasuke all crazy. Oh well, he always seemed kind of creepy to me. WARNING: Rape in this scene, and abuse.

The spinoff story is up, so look for it on my profile.

Gaara sat in class wondering how to break up with Sasuke. He was getting dirty looks from a lot of people, and Sasuke was holding his hand so tight Gaara thought his hand was going to break. Everytime he tried to pull it away, Sasuke's grip tightened as if afraid Gaara was going to run away. When the pain in his hand got to be to much, he leaned over to Sasuke.

"Do you think you could soften your grip? It's beginning to hurt me." Sasuke looked up from his work.

"Gaara, if I do that you might try to pull away from me again. We can't have that." With that, he went back to studying. Gaara sighed and looked at his usually pale hand turning purple.

"Sasuke, if you just soften your grip a little I promise I won't pull away. Please?"

"Fine.." His grip softened, and Gaara could feel blood going through his hand again. He sighed in relief and looked down at his own book. If it took that much to get him to release his grip, how was Gaara going to break up with him? To be honest, Gaara was scared of Sasuke.

"Gaara, your coming over my house today." A statement, not a question.

"I can't. My father is worried about me, I don't want to upset him anymore. I actually need to apologize to him about the argument we had after I came home from your house." Sasuke looked at Gaara angrily.

"Gaara, your coming over my house today."

"Sasuke, I can't."

"You will." The bell rang and Sasuke tightened his grip on Gaara's hand again. He pulled him out the door and along with him.

"Sasuke, I told you I can't come over!" Gaara never had to raise his voice before, but he felt it was necessary for this. "My father is going to kill me if I don't come straight home!" This was a lie. Kakashi was a calm father who believed in talking more then punishing.

"Your lying." Sasuke looked Gaara in the eyes. "I can tell when you lie, Gaara. I love you, and I know those eyes. I can tell.

"Sasuke, we haven't even dated that long! There's no possible way you can love me! Sasuke..I want to break up!" Sasuke looked at Gaara for a minute before removing Gaara's gourd and pulling him inside of his house. He looked at Gaara.

"We can't break up. If we do, you won't be mine anymore." He sneered "Besides, who else would want you? You barely talk, your short, and you look like a raccoon.." He ran his hand over Gaara's cheek. "The only one who could ever love you is me. I won't let you hurt yourself like that."

"No Sasuke. I don't want you so please just let me leave.." He felt defenseless without his gourd, in a room without sand.

Sasuke sighed. "Gaara.." He turned away, but turned around quickly punching Gaara in the jaw and pushing him back with enough force to make him fall back onto a chair. He climbed on top of Gaara. "Gaara, I am sorry I had to do that. It was for your own good.." He licked the blood coming off Gaara's lips, and looked down at him. "Next time you disobey me, the consequences will be worse. Take off your shirt now."

Gaara looked down, shaking his head no. Sasuke punched him in the eye before repeating his wishes. "Take off your shirt, love." Gaara pulled his shirt slowly over his head, revealing his pale figure. He was not muscular or toned, but skinny and fragile looking. Sasuke laughed, without his sand he really was defenseless.

"Gaara.." He ran his finger over Gaara's soft nipple, before pinching it hard. Gaara's shrieked in response, his nipple growing hard.."You like it when I do this, don't you?" Gaara shook his head, and Sasuke pinched harder. "Do you like it, Gaara?" Gaara nodded, and Sasuke stopped pinching that nipple and moved on to the next.

"Gaara, I'm sorry I have to hurt you, but you disobeyed me." He stood up and rubbed his erection, growing hard in his pants. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, revealing a large bulge in his boxers. He moved them as well, revealing a large, pulsing erection. He pulled Gaara on the floor, his face in front of Sasuke's member.

"Open, Gaara." Sasuke's head touched Gaara's lips, and Gaara whimpered. "I said open." Sasuke slapped Gaara hard in the face, touching the eye that was already swelling up and turning a shade of blue. Gaara opened his mouth hesitantly. Sasuke pushed his hard erection into Gaara's mouth, making him gag. He pounded into his mouth for longer then a half hour, pulling at Gaara's hair and moaning loudly, finding pleasure in Gaara's choked sobs and gags. When he finally came, he ordered Gaara to swallow it and sent him home.

On his way home, Gaara remembered the injuries he had from Sasuke. He reached up to his eye and flinched at the pain. He could feel tears running down his cheeks. When he finally walked into the door, Kakashi looked up from his reading to question him. Seeing his son in such a condition, he ran over to console him.

"Gaara, what happened?" Kakashi usually kept his cool, but Gaara's lips were swollen and his eye was black.

"Chichi." That was all Gaara could manage before breaking down completely in his fathers arms, with only Kakashi's arms supporting him. Kakashi got him over to the couch where Gaara curled up with his head in Kakashi's lap. He cried until he fell asleep, and Kakashi carried him to his bed and kissed him goodnight.

Kakashi would find out what was happening to his son, and as soon as he found out who was behind it, that person could consider themselves dead.


	8. Decisions, Decisions

A/N: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. If you don't like how I am portraying some of the characters your opinion is welcome, but I am not going to change the plot of the story and character personalities. Sorry, Sasuke fans.

Gaara was woken up by the alarm clock the next morning. It took him a moment to remember what had happened the previous day. It all seemed to rush back at him.

_Sasuke..He used me..and he hit me, but then I came home, right? I am home.._He looked around to confirm this. _So I came home and went to bed? No, my father was there, and I..i cried? I haven't cried since I was five..he knows something is wrong now..Wait, my eye..and my lip.._He reached up and, surely enough he flinched when he touched his eye. He felt tears form, and tried his hardest to keep them back. He then tried to come up with a lie to tell his father, who he never lied to before.

_I was coming home from Sasuke's and I got robbed..but nothing is stolen, and my sand would have protected me..I was training and hit myself with my sand. That'll do. Why was I crying? Because I failed.._

These reasons seemed enough to get him by. He wiped the remaining tears away and walked into the kitchen, where Kakashi was sitting at the table and staring. He didn't seem to realize Gaara was standing there until Gaara said "Hey." and sat next to him.

"Gaara..What's going on with you?" Kakashi asked, upset and concerned.

"Nothing, I was training by myself last night and I got carried away. Well, I shouldn't even say I did. I think Shukaku got mad or something, cause next thing I know my own sand was backfiring and I was getting hit. I got frustrated because I failed, that is all." Gaara said this in his normal, soft voice.

"Gaara, Shukaku has not surfaced since you were twelve."

"Well, maybe he is now. How should I know? I just have to hear every single one of his thoughts.."

"I think your lying." Kakashi stood up and looked down at him, tilting his chin up with his hand. "Once I find out what happened, I will make sure your safe from harm." And he walked away.

As Gaara walked, he tried to figure out how to escape Sasuke's grasp. _I could always threaten him..with my sand I am much stronger..and I have Shukaku to back me up.._He knew summoning the power of Shukaku was dangerous, the last time he was controlled by him he transformed completely, but Sasuke was dangerous. He didn't know what he was thinking when he agreed to go out with him..

Meanwhile, Sasuke was walking to the academy as well. _I have to apologize for hurting him, or I will surely lose him..I don't think I can handle losing someone else.._His mind was made up. He would apologize and they would be in love again. He smiled to himself and walked into the classroom, ignoring the looks from girls.

He watched as Gaara entered the room, the black around his eyes from lack of sleep was enough to help cover up the bruises there, but his lips were still swollen. _Even beat up like that, Gaara looks like a god..His skin is so pure and pale, not a blemish on it...His eyes are so clear..I can see all his emotions even though he is trying to hide them..His hair is so red, the color of passion..And underneath his clothing..He is so thin and fragile..Without that sound he like a defenseless child, so timid and weak.._

Gaara noticed Sasuke looking at him, Sasuke's eye portraying all signs of lust. He knew Sasuke's eyes were wandering behind the clothing, to his pale skin that was lying underneath. He felt uncomfortable when Sasuke looked at him that way, but looking at Sasuke he was reminded of a child.._Sasuke is so..intimidating..but underneath that I think he truly wants someone to love him..His family was killed and he was left with nobody, all alone..Like I would have been if it had not been for Kakashi Hatake..I understand you, Sasuke Uchiha, but you need someone who is capable of loving you back.._

Sasuke smiled and turned around when Gaara sat next to him, taking his hand softly.

"Gaara, listen, I know last night was..rough. I don't know what came over me, i'm just.." He struggled to find words. "I don't want to feel alone anymore. Please, don't leave me."

He was charming, that's for sure. Gaara looked at him, the same guy who was so violent and vile the night before, being so sweet and childish today. One more chance couldn't hurt, could it?

"Sasuke, I forgive you, but do not hurt me ever again, ok?" Sasuke smiled, taking his hand and kissing it, and holding it the whole day.

By the end of the day, Gaara's hand had turned purple again.


	9. Left Defenseless

A/N: I do not own Naruto Characters. On a side-note, I wanna thank one of my reads:

To DarkAngelJudas: Thank you soooo much for reading and reviewing. I almost stopped writing until I read your reviews, and now I look forward to reading them, so thank you so much :]. My writing will improve in the near future, I promise!

Anyways, back to the story. Well, mostly I write what comes to my mind and what seems to fit in. Sorry if some of the characters personalities aren't matched up to what they are in the series, but it is a fanfiction.. Well, Shukaku finally surfaces somewhat. Enjoy.

After school ended, Gaara finally had Sasuke release his hand.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry but I really have to go. My sister is visiting today.."

"Can I come?" Sasuke was interested, he had only seen Kankuro and Gaara didn't really look like him much. Gaara sighed, looking at Sasuke sideways.

"No, it is a family thing Sasuke. You may not come." His inner Shukaku was laughing.

"But I wanna go.." Sasuke pouted. Gaara was reminded of Kankuro as a child.

"No." That was his final word. Shukaku was about to die of laughter inside his head. Gaara sighed and touched his forehead, massaging his temples and getting agitated.

"Fine then, be that way!" And Sasuke ran off. Gaara simply shrugged, he was rather glad to have his hand back.

On the walk home Gaara felt Shukaku stirring up inside of him. His thoughts were becoming clearer, that was never a good sign. In fact, he had lied to Sasuke about Temari coming back. Temari was training in another village, and wouldn't be home for another year. Gaara had to talk to Kakashi about Shukaku, who was beginning to give him splitting migraines, and making it almost impossible for Gaara to sleep.

**But you like it when I'm in your head. Without me, your nothing but a weak child. Look what happened without me, that kid hurt you. You need me Gaara, you need me to be stronger. There's a reason for everything, just like there's a reason I am inside of you. I must admit, it is funny watching you get hurt. Your not used to that, are you? ** Gaara shrieked inside of his head, pulling at his hair.

_No Shukaku, you are wrong. Without you I am not the monster everyone is afraid of. I let someone hurt me, that much is true, but without you I am stronger. With you I am simply a puppet, for your amusement. Sasuke Uchiha promised to no longer harm me, and I believe him. If he tries, I will by no means back down again.._

He heard Shukaku's annoying laughter ring inside his head. Maybe Shukaku was right, without him Gaara really was a weak child..

Meanwhile, Kakashi anxiously awaited Gaara's return. If he did come home today. He was very worried about his son, and what could possibly be hurting him. Maybe Shukaku was resurfacing..

_Shukaku is a demon, but he would never allow Gaara to be hurt. Something is hurting him where Gaara has no sand around him. They must have removed his gourd, but even so.._Kakashi sat down, and picked up a book to read. Unable to concentrate, he set it back down and gazed out the window until he saw a familiar shade of red making it's way up the street. With a sigh of relief, Kakashi stood up.

"Gaara, you came home today." A nod of approval.

"Yes, we need to talk about something." Gaara frowned slightly as Shukaku laughed again inside of his head.

"What is it?" Eyes full of concern.

"Shukaku has been speaking to me again. He seems to find my pain funny." Gaara shook his head as the laughter started again. _How is it that a demon can laugh so much?_

"Gaara, is there anything going on that is setting Shukaku off? He is very protective over your body, as it is his vessel." Kakashi motioned Gaara to sit down.

"Nothing in particular. I have been overworked at the academy, and a bit stressed." Gaara avoided eye contact while saying this. Kakashi noticed.

"Are you sure about that? You have never been a good liar, Panda." Kakashi wrapped his arm around Gaara's shoulder, trying to get him to open up. He knew Gaara was never the one to say things easily, even as a child he was soft spoken.

"Yes, I am positive. Shukaku must find it funny when I fail at trying to protect myself."

"Protect yourself from what? Iruka would never allow another kid to damage you the way you came home yesterday." His eyes traveled to the still swollen eye and the lip that was busted.

"I was..battling myself. I wanted to see how far I could push the limits I guess. That really isn't the matter though, I want to know how to shut him up for good." He closed his eyes, massaging his temples. Shukaku's laughter kept growing, getting louder and more shrill. It was enough to make Gaara suicidal.

"I know as well as you do Shukaku would never surface without a valid reason. Gaara, I just want to know what is going on. Your acting strange, even Kankuro noticed." He looked in the direction of Kankuro's room, where Kankuro appeared to be having a difficult time with something as swear words were being used.

"Nevermind, I think he's done..probably wanted to mess with my head.." Gaara said this as stood up, walking towards his room when the headache got to be to much. His knee's gave out and he collapsed on the floor, clutching his head in his hands and seeing stars. He tried to scream, but a weak sound came from his lips. After that, everything went black for him.

Kakashi took hold of Gaara's underarms, dragging him into his room. He put him on the bed to lay him down, resting his head softly on the pillow. He pulled a chair out from the dining room, setting it beside his bed, not daring to leave his side in case Shukaku took over while Gaara rested.

**Inside Gaara's head**

Gaara was what seemed to be a blank canvas. It was so blank, everywhere he ran it was as though he was running in circles. Nothing ever changed, but it never stayed the same. He ran until he saw darkness dawning near him. Running into the pitch black area, he kept running until he saw a familiar pair of glowing eyes and laughter.

**Gaara, you finally came to visit me after keeping me locked up for so long. Can I come out and play? **

_This is all in my head, all I have to do is say no.._

**Your just as you always was. So stubborn, for** **a small weak boy. Of course, you don't need me to put you in your place anymore, do you? You found someone else to do that..Uchiha Sasuke his name is? How interesting it is to fall victim to somebody with so little power. **

That was when Gaara began to blindly swing his fists. Next thing he knew, he woke up in his own bed. He was sweating. He looked at the clock, it was already the following afternoon. He had run around in a blank space for almost twenty four hours. He looked at his father, who was ringing out a sponge. He must have been wiping sweat off his head.

"Had a fight with Shukaku then? I can see you won, good thing too. That should keep him quiet for some time."

"Yes..do you mind if I shower?"

"Not at all.." Kakashi stood up and left.

Gaara undressed and made his way to the bathroom, turned on the shower and stood under it. He heard a knock on the door and Sasuke's voice in the entrance.

"I didn't see Gaara in school today, sir, I'm concerned. He hasn't been acting like himself lately, so I wanted to see if he was sick."

"Yes, come in Uchiha." A door closed.

Gaara sunk down into a fetal position, letting the water hit his head. Shukaku no longer wanted to both Gaara, and now Gaara understood why. He had a new demon to deal with, a demon who could physically and mentally hurt Gaara. Gaara sat in the tub and cried until the water hitting him turned cold.


	10. Once Again

A/N: I do own the characters, but I wish I did.

To GaaraLover1298: Thanks for your reviews ^-^ it means a lot to me. :]

Gaara finally got out of the tub when he noticed his teeth clattering and his pale skin turning a shade of red. He wrapped a towel around his waist, and another one was used to dry off his torso and hair. When he left the bathroom, almost naked, he saw Sasuke in the living room. He avoided eye contact and walked straight to his room without looking back.

_Why can't that fucking stalker take a hint..i obviously don't want him here, I don't want him at all..it's all so frustrating_

Gaara balled up his fist and swung at the wall, hearing a satisfying crunch of his hand. He looked down at the blood that was drawn and smiled. He did have some sort of control after all, he could hurt himself and nobody can stop him.

Sasuke was looking longingly at the door to Gaara's bedroom. He was confused, he thought Temari would be here. Maybe she was in her room or something. He looked at Kakashi before asking, then asked in a simple, cool voice.

"Sir, where is Temari?"

"Temari? She's off training for the year, why?" Kakashi was used to Temari having men wanting his permission to ask her out, but Sasuke was a little young.

"No reason." _Why would Gaara lie to me like that? I thought we were ok and something like this happens. My punishment must have not been enough, he's like an undomesticated animal. They need a lot of training. _Sasuke sighed and pushed himself up.

"Do you mind if I check on Gaara?"

"Not at all, I have to go talk to someone in the village for a bit. Kankuro will be here though." He eyed Sasuke.

"Ok." And Sasuke walked to the door, opening it up to find Gaara undressed. He closed the door behind him, startling Gaara.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? I'm not fucking dressed, you pervert." He had an angry voice.

"Well, you have seen my most personal areas. I should be able to see yours.." He walked over to Gaara and put his hands on the redheads bare hips. He ran his finger tips along his silhouette, making Gaara shiver.

"Sasuke, stop. Not here." Gaara moaned in surprise when Sasuke found his way to his nipple, pinching and rubbing it lightly. Sasuke leaned in, nibbling on his ear.

"Your sister never came home Gaara. You lied, and lying is bad. Bad boys need to be punished." He whispered that before pinching Gaara's nipple hard, causing Gaara to cry out. Gaara remembered his gourd was in the room and sent his sand flying at him and Sasuke, breaking the two apart. Gaara was leaning on the bed when Sasuke got up, looking angry.

"Gaara, what the hell are you doing? You could have hurt me!" He walked angrily toward Gaara and raised his hand, letting it go and slapping Gaara hard in the face. Gaara reached up and touched the stinging skin, looking at his demons face. "Gaara, sit down. It's going to be ok, I'm sorry." Gaara felt Sasuke touch his cheek, wiping away a tear. He sat down.

Sasuke took Gaara in his arms, wiping the tears that he caused away. Every now and then he would kiss his forehead, and play with his hair. He did this until Gaara fell asleep.

What Sasuke didn't know is that Kakashi was watching from a distance the whole time, and he now knew who he was pursuing.


	11. Promises

A/N: I do not own the characters.

Kakashi stood in his room, calculating what he just saw. He decided to play it cool until he could get Sasuke alone. No point in dragging Gaara down into a fight.

_Now that I know who is harming my child, I can finally get revenge. I can protect him like I should have in the first place.._

Meanwhile, Kankuro stood outside of Gaara's room, he had heard yelling. He heard someone slapping his little brother, and he didn't like it one bit. He was never one to be protective, but he also never saw anyone as a threat to his little brother. He knocked on the door lightly, and the whispering stopped.

"Gaara, come on wake up." Sasuke whispered lightly into his ear. Gaara stirred slightly, rolling over so that his face was against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smiled, and admired how innocent and cute Gaara looked.

Shukaku was laughing again. Gaara couldn't see him, but he could hear him clearly.

**If you don't like being pushed around, then why do you tolerate it? Unless..you do like it. I bet you do, don't you? Your sick of being the aggressive one, the monster. **

_No, I don't like it..I never did like it.._

**Don't lie, Gaara. You like it. You love every second of it. **

_No.._

* * *

><p><p>

Gaara woke up suddenly, bumping his head into Sasuke's head. He couldn't hear what was going on around him, his vision was blurred. It was as if he was watching everything from a distance. He held his head, trying to control the spinning room. He clutched his arm tightly until he drew blood, and didn't release. It wasn't until someone (Kakashi) threw him into a tub of cold water that he started to see clearly again.

"Sasuke, if you don't mind I would like to speak to my son." Kakashi's voice had a hard edge to it. Sasuke left the room, and sat on the couch next to a glaring Kankuro. He glared at Sasuke before looking away, thinking very violent thoughts.

"Panda-Chan, I'm worried.." Kakashi reached out and put a hand on Gaara's forehead, which was hot.

"There's no reason to worry. I'll be fine." Gaara let out a small cough, feeling weak.

"I mean with you and Sasuke." Gaara paused.

"He's a friend. Nothing more."

"That's a lie, Gaara."

"It's not a fucking lie!" Gaara got mad, for what reason he didn't even know.

"Don't swear at me. I'm trying to help you." Kakashi stayed calm.

"Whatever, I'll just leave." Gaara stood up, which was a mistake because he fell over almost instantly. Kakashi grabbed him from under his armpits. He sat him back down in bed, tears were flowing down Gaara's cheek.

"He hits me Chichi.." His voice sounded weak, and it cracked.

"I saw." Kakashi reached out and hugged him. "I promise he won't do it again, because if he does I will kill him."


	12. Plans

A/N: I do not own the characters. Sorry for the late update, I got drunk on saturday which turned into a hangover from hell..Soo yeah.

Sasuke waited patiently in the living room, ignoring the glaring Kankuro. When he finally decided to say something, Kankuro spoke up.

"Why do you hit my brother?" He said harshly.

"I do not." Sasuke said cooly.

"I heard you hitting him."

"He hit me first." Sasuke lied.

Kankuro had to stop and think. With Shukaku, Gaara was capable of being abusive. He considered this possibility before turning back to Sasuke.

"Can you prove it?"

"What?"

"That he hits you first. His face was bruised, where are your bruises?"

Sasuke looked away quickly. He always thought Kankuro was an idiot, in fact he thought he was to much of an idiot to even suspect Sasuke of abusing Gaara. Sasuke looked back at him, deciding to try something else.

"So what if I hit him? He was being bad, and he was hurting himself. Sometimes he hurts himself, I bet none of you knew that. Hitting him is the only way to get him to stop. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have stuff to do at home." Sasuke stood up, and walked out of the front door before Kankuro could respond. Kankuro stood up as well and walked to where his brother and Kakashi were sitting together.

"Gaara, can I see your arms?" Kankuro asked. Gaara looked up.

"Why?"

"I need to check something." Kankuro jumped on the bed, grabbing one of Gaara's arms. Kakashi was too shocked to say or do anything. Right when Kankuro was about to lift up Gaara's sleeve, a rush of sand flew at him, knocking him off the bed.

"You know I don't like being touched." Gaara growled at his older brother. "Your such a dumb ass Kankuro." Kakashi stood up.

"That's enough, Gaara. Kankuro.." He held out his hand for Kankuro, and pulled him onto his feet. "Why did you ask to see his arm?"

"I think Gaara is cutting himself." He was eying a razor that was on the dresser beside his bed.

"Me? Cut myself? That's not even possible! Shukaku would never let me-" He was interrupted by Kakashi pulling his sleeve up, looking at his arm. Sure enough, there were long, pink lines up his arm.

"I don't anymore.." Gaara broke the silence with a soft voice. "Those are scars, from before."

"Why would you..?" Kakashi couldn't finish the question.

"I always wondered what pain was like..I had Shukaku under control and I could do it..finally..then Sasuke showed me what real pain was, and I didn't want to feel it anymore. Chichi..?" Kakashi had begun to cry, hugging onto his youngest child. "Stop crying. It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal if your hurting yourself. We have to get rid of Sasuke and then we need to fix this problem." Kankuro spoke up, causing both Gaara and Kakashi to look at him.

"What do you mean, get rid of Sasuke?" Gaara asked cautiously.

"He's hurting you, and by hurting you he's bothering me. Only I'm allowed to hurt you." Kankuro responded.

"You can't kill him, you'll get in trouble."

"You are both correct. Kankuro, we do need to get rid of Sasuke, but killing him will get us in trouble. We need a way to drive him away from Gaara." Kakashi said, and they talked in hushed voices, making a plan that would most definitely work.

Sasuke stood in his living room, thinking about how he could get Gaara to himself and make his family back off. He made his own plan, calculating every detail. His brother Itachi had taught him how to be heartless, after all.

A/N: Sorry for the sucky, short chapter. I'm extremely tired. Please don't kill me and make your reviews not so harsh. Better Chapter coming soon. It's gonna be long and exciting. ^-^ 


	13. Injuries and Excitement

A/N: I do not own the characters. Sorry for not posting in a while. I have a job and stuff so..Yeah

Kakashi was worn out. He spent all day sitting up with Gaara, who seemed incapable of sleeping after the days events. He was afraid that Gaara would try to hurt himself, or do worse. He wondered what else his child kept from him, but refrained from asking.

Gaara was lost in thought, thinking about everything. He kept having flashbacks of when he was a child, to just a few hours ago while sitting in the tub crying. He was trying to figure out when he got so weak, and when the nightmare would end.

Kankuro didn't get sleep either. He stayed up all night, perfecting his new puppet. He knew exactly who he wanted to try it on: Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke slept soundly, having come up with a great plan that was sure to work. He and Gaara could simply run away together. It was so perfect, he wondered why he had never thought of it before. All he needed was for Gaara to be alone, without Kakashi or that idiot Kankuro. He rolled over in bed after thinking it through, closed his eyes and fell right to sleep.

Gaara got out of bed the next morning and washed himself. He sighed and eyed the razor that was in the shower, but knew his father or Kankuro would check him. Then again, they would only check his arms.

_I never thought about cutting..on my thighs and legs..perhaps it would work, maybe let me feel pain. I'm so pathetic, if I want to feel pain I should have just went home with Uchiha. Then again, it's not the same.._

Gaara lifted the razor blade and looked at it, then back at his leg. He sat in the tub and bought the blade to his thigh, and pushed it into his thigh. He dragged the blade upwards, feeling the familiar sting of a fresh cut made him smile slightly. He did it a few times more, watching the water wash away the blood. He finally stood up, and got out of the tub. He frowned when he realized the cuts were still bleeding.

_I need a towel or something.._

He opened the medicine cabinet, happy to see gauze pads there as well as tape and bandages. He wrapped his legs with the bandages, putting the gauze underneath. He dressed in the bathroom and exited into the living room, ignoring the looks of concern from his family..

"Gaara, you were in there an awfully look time.." Kankuro said, eying his brothers wrist. Gaara sighed and lifted up his sleeve, proving there were no cuts on his wrist. He did the same to the other arm, rolling his eyes.

Kankuro noticed Gaara's already dark pants getting darker near his thighs, like they were getting wet or something.

"Um, Gaara..?" Kankuro lifted an eyebrow, looking at Kakashi to see if he wasn't the only one. Kakashi was staring at the pants too, a look of alarm on his face.

"What..?" Gaara said, confused.

"Your pants.." Kankuro stood up and pointed. Gaara looked down then back at them.

"I will return in a moment." He walked out of the room like nothing had happened, but Kakashi followed him.

"Did you..did you cut yourself..on your legs?"

"No." Gaara lied.

"Don't lie, Panda-Chan." Kakashi tilted up Gaara's neck so that they were looking into each others eyes. "Did you cut yourself on your legs?" He asked again.

"Yes." Gaara's eyes shifted uncomfortably.

"Come." Kakashi took Gaara to the bathroom, where he cleaned the boys legs and when he was finished he embraced him. "Panda-Chan, I don't want to have to watch you like a child, but your not leaving me much of a choice. Your getting into a lot of trouble lately, it isn't like you to do so." He ruffled Gaara's hair.

"You don't need to watch me, Chichi, I can look after myself."

"No, you can't. I need to protect you."

Sasuke gazed out his window, praying Gaara's family would go somewhere soon, and Gaara would call him to tell him to come rescue him. They were probably mean to Gaara anyway, everyone else was. Gaara should be happy to have Sasuke to love him. Sasuke growled in frustration.

_It's taking too goddamn long for him to fucking call me! I need a sign or something Gaara! Don't keep me waiting for you, you should be bowing down to ME. _

Sasuke stood up and went back to bed. School started again tomorrow, there was no way Gaara would miss a day for no reason.

The next day Gaara got up and dressed for school, Kakashi keeping a watchful eye on him the whole time. He was getting annoyed by being constantly watched, even while sleeping Kakashi stayed near him.

_He doesn't need to walk me to school, that's when I think. _

"Chichi, can I please walk by myself?"

"No." His answer was final. Gaara shot him a look that seemed to bounce right off of him.

Sasuke walked to school, excited to see the love of his life again.

_It's been far to long since I saw those eyes, that perfect skin..I can't wait to tell him the plan._

He was so happy, he could tell Gaara the whole plan and then they could be together forever. Sasuke would never have to be alone again, and if Itachi tried to take Gaara away Sasuke would be prepared to fight him.

For Gaara, Sasuke was prepared to fight anybody.


	14. Puzzle

A/N: I do not own the characters.

Gaara walked to school slowly, Kakashi by his side. When he was close to the academy he put his head down in shame, embarrassed that his father was walking him there at his age. He ignored the stares from his classmates and ignored Sasuke as he walked by to the room.

"Iruka Sensei." Gaara said quietly. Iruka looked up from his desk and smiled at Gaara and Kakashi.

"Kakashi, how are you?" He meant 'what are you doing here?' but was not being rude.

"I'm in trouble of some sort. Your familiar with my son, you used to babysit him as a child, in fact. Well, lately there had been an issue with another student, Sasuke Uchiha. I know I am unable to stay all day so I'm coming to you to make sure Gaara is safe until I return." Iruka's smile dropped.

"What do you mean, issue?"

"Well, it would appear that Sasuke has been quite abusive to my son." Iruka glanced at Gaara, whose eye was turning a pinkish color.

"No problem, Kakashi. I will keep a sharp eye on him." He put his arm around Gaara, who was beginning to turn red from embarrassment. When the bell rung Iruka put him in a new seat, up at the front right next to him. Gaara could no longer draw when Iruka's lectures got boring.

Gaara stared at his desk, pretending to be reading. He didn't realize that his eyes had closed, or that he drifted off into a sleep. Iruka noticed when he looked over and Gaara's head was on the desk, his body moving up and down with every breath he took.

"Gaara.." He spoke softly, shaking his shoulders. People were snickering, some were pointing. "Gaara, you have to wake up.." When his efforts failed, he went to his desk and pulled out a water bottle, then emptied the bottle of water on Gaara's head. Gaara shot up, breathing heavily.

"Wha-?" He sounded confused.

"You fell asleep in class, Gaara." He took Gaara's notebook and peaked inside, seeing nothing but drawings. "I'll speak to your father about this." And he resumed his lecture. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Gaara's blushing cheeks made him look so innocent. His plan didn't go as planned, the seat had been changed, but at lunch break he would get a chance to see his love.

The bell rung for lunch and Gaara stood up, almost running out of the room. Sasuke walked calmly out of the room, and Iruka took that as a good sign. After he got out of the classroom Sasuke's speed increased, and he caught up with Gaara at the table. He took a seat next to him. Gaara simply ignored him.

"You know..You are very cute when you blush." Sasuke whispered into his ears, making Gaara shiver. Gaara moved over, further away from Uchiha. Sasuke slid next to him again. "You shouldn't ignore me. Our love is strong, I know we will make it. We just need an escape plan. When does your father usually go to sleep?"

"Sasuke, you need to leave me alone." Gaara's words were emotionless. He bit into his sandwich, not even glancing sideways at Sasuke.

"Gaara..?"

"We can't be together. You hurt me. My family saw. I barely know you anyway, so how can I love you? You never told me anything about yourself, yet you know everything about me. Your creepy and insane, Uchiha. Go away or you will regret it." Gaara's threats usually worked, but Sasuke was different. He moved even closer to Gaara.

"Gaara, your family put that in your head. You know you love me, I can see it in your eyes." He ran a finger across Gaara's cheek. "I think your so beautiful, I promise I will never hurt you again.." He leaned forward and placed his lips on Gaara's smiling. _Our lips go together so perfectly, like a puzzle. _

Gaara stood up, breaking the kiss, and looked down at Sasuke. He spoke only one word. "No." and walked away.

Sasuke had to think more, then, about how to get him back. Not only did he have to avoid his family, but he had to somehow take Gaara against his will. At least, until Gaara could realize that the love was there.

Gaara walked back into the classroom. After telling Iruka he was fine, and no Sasuke did not come near him, he put his head on the desk and held back tears.


	15. Freak

A/N: I do not own the characters.

Sasuke walked home by himself, thinking of a way to be forever with Gaara. He was sick of being lonely. Ever since his family was ruthlessly slaughtered by his brother he was on his own, then he finally met Gaara and that changed. Something about Gaara made him happy. Even in pain, Gaara was amazing. In fact, he was better when he was in pain because he needed Sasuke even more.

Gaara was going to end it. He was going to go to Sasuke's house and end it. He wanted to make sure Sasuke knew it was over.

**You know you're only going there to get your ass kicked again. You are truly pathetic. Letting someone weaker then you own you. It's laughable. **

_I'm just going to end it..that is all.._

As the sun went down, Gaara waited anxiously for Kakashi to go to bed. He even pretended to be asleep. When he finally heard his fathers deep breathing and small snoring noises, he opened his window and snuck out of the home. He pulled a hoodie over head, and walked towards Sasuke's house, hoping he would be awake.

Sasuke was in fact awake. He had been lying awake wondering when he would be able to see Gaara. He wanted so badly to run away with him, to make him forever his. He never wanted to feel loneliness the way he always had. Then he heard a knock on the door, so he got up and walked to the door. _Who would be knocking on peoples doors so late at night? _He wondered irritably.

"Gaara?" Sasuke rubbed his eyes to ensure he wasn't dreaming.

"Uchiha, we need to talk." Gaara avoided Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke was beaming.

"Come in." Sasuke gripped Gaara's arm and pulled him inside.

"We can't be together anymore."

"I'm sure you didn't come all the way here to tell me that. Although you know we could never depart from each other anyway. We are in love, I don't know how many times I have to teach you that." Sasuke noticed Gaara hadn't brought his gourd. "Good, you're prepared." he smiled.

"Prepared..?" Gaara noticed the weight that was normally on his back was missing. "Sasuke, I just came to tell you tha- Ah!" Sasuke had brought his hand down hard on Gaara's cheek. Sasuke pushed Gaara onto the couch and crawled into his lap, looking down at him and gripping his face firmly.

"You were thinking about leaving me alone? Oh, Gaara. You never learn, do you?" He used his other hand to pinch Gaara's nipple through his clothes.

"You're hurting me.." Gaara whined.

"But you like it." Sasuke told him without questioning it. "Take off your clothes. All of them. Then I want you to get on your hands and knees." Gaara tried to object, but Sasuke simply pushed him on the ground. Gaara did as he was told. As he was peeling off his underwear Sasuke slapped his ass, causing Gaara to yelp.

"Good boy." Sasuke praised him like a dog. "It's going to hurt, Gaara, and your so damn tight." He shoved two fingers into Gaara's hole, making Gaara yelp. Gaara squeezed his hands.

When Sasuke removed his fingers, he undid his pants and pulled off his boxers. Gaara was shivering, remembering the size of Sasuke's penis. Sasuke slid the head of his penis into Gaara's entrance, then pushed it in slowly. Gaara screamed.

"Hush." Sasuke warned him before getting rough. He thrust in and our of Gaara quickly, getting harder with each thrust. Gaara felt himself enjoying it when Sasuke hit a certain spot, and moaned quietly.

_ I'm a freak..I hate this yet it feels so good.._

Sasuke pounded harder into Gaara, hitting Gaara's spot with every thrust. He smiled when Gaara moaned, knowing how much he was beginning to enjoy it. He got harder with every thrust, the sight of Gaara's hole bleeding turning his on even more.

Gaara began to cum, moaning loudly. Sasuke came shortly after, keeping his penis inside of Gaara.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Sasuke smirked.

"N-no..you raped me.." The word sunk into Gaara and Sasuke frowned.

"You enjoyed it, I heard you fucking moaning." Sasuke punched Gaara on the side of his thigh.

"Can..I please go now?"

"No." Sasuke grabbed Gaara's hand and dragged him to his room, throwing him on the bed. He ignored Gaara's bleeding anus and climbed next to him, lying down and pulling Gaara down with him. "If this is our last night together, we might as well sleep in the same bed." He pulled Gaara close to him, and slept the whole night with Gaara wrapped in his arms.

When Kakashi went to check on Gaara the following morning, his heart stopped.


	16. The end

A/N: The story is coming to an end guys..:] I need ideas for a new story, I'm thinking a deathnote fanfiction next. I do not own the characters.

Kakashi stood at Gaara's doorway for awhile. He didn't think about what he was doing when he ripped off his masks and ran to Sasuke's home. He was going fast, even for a ninja.

_He has Gaara, he's hurting him. My Panda-Chan. Is he even alive? Did Sasuke finally break? Is my baby..dead? _

His eyes were filling with tears as he got closer to the home. He waved away the negative thoughts, keeping his head strong.

Gaara had fallen asleep next to Sasuke. He lost track of how long he had been there, and the pain in his anus was tiresome. Sasuke was gripping onto him, bruising his arms. He had stopped bleeding, but he could still feel the warm blood beneath him. He was exhausted and finally fell asleep. Sasuke was awake by now, but he was simply watching Gaara sleep.

Kakashi made it to the house. He knocked on the door, but became impatient. He knocked harder, causing Sasuke to sit straight up in bed. He shook Gaara.

"Gaara, someones at the door." he whispered into Gaara's ear. Gaara groaned and opened his eyes. When his vision cleared, he remember where he was and what happened. It was still foggy.

"Go answer it then."

"I think it's for you." Sasuke was fearful if it was one of Gaara's family members.

"Why would people be knocking on your door for me? It's for you." Gaara rolled over on his side, praying that it was one of his family members. He wanted nothing more then to leave Sasuke, dead or alive.

"Fine." Sasuke released his grip on Gaara and stood up, slipping boxers on to cover his nudity. He walked to the door with arrogance dripping off of him. He knew even if it was one of Gaara's family members, he would easily beat them. Even Kakashi Hatake. The knocker knocked on the door louder.

"I'm coming." Sasuke said harshly. He opened the door, and was face to face with Kakashi.

"Where is my son?" Kakashi said in a cold voice. He looked past Sasuke and saw Gaara in one of the doorways. _Let him lie then. I'm one step ahead of you, Uchiha. _

"He's not here." Sasuke replied, and he started to push the door closed. Kakashi stopped the door some closing and put one foot in the house.

"Where is he?" Kakashi's word were dripping with anger.

"I already told you he's not here- AH!" Kakashi had punched Sasuke in the jaw, causing the ravenhaired boy to fall backwards and hit a wall. Kakashi stood over him and looked down.

"I'm going to make myself clear. If you ever touch my son again, I will not be this easy on you."

"What?" Sasuke was in a daze, wiping blood on his chin. He stood up and looked at Kakashi. He made a move, aiming to strike Kakashi in the stomach. Kakashi blocked it and came back full force, kicking Sasuke in the chest and causing him to fall back once more, he ignored the cracking sound that must have been Sasuke's ribs breaking. He kicked Sasuke in the face, and Sasuke made a noise that indicated the wind being knocked out of him.

"Do not try to hit me," Kakashi said simply, then walked past him while Sasuke tried to get his breath back.

Kakashi made his way to the door where he had seen Gaara. The small teenager was pulling on boxers, wincing in pain. Kakashi saw the blood on the bed and knew instantly what had happened. He turned back to make his way to Sasuke.

_He either leaves the village or I will kill him._

"Uchiha, I'm giving you a choice." He pulled out a small knife from his pocket. "You either leave this village or I will not hesitate to be responsible for your death. I hope I am making myself clear." He looked Sasuke in the eyes, seeing the tears that were forming. "I will arrange for several ninja to escort you out today."

"Wait." Sasuke wheezed. "I love him too." His voice was cracking.

"No, you don't. Your in love with the idea of having love. Nobody will love you if your going to continue to be an abusive asshole. I will not allow you to have my Panda-Chan back." Kakashi said sternly. "You will go to another village, perhaps you will find someone there willing to tolerate your attitude.".

"Chichi?" Gaara said, standing in the doorway. Kakashi thought he sounded like he did when he was a young child, and smiled. He walked over to Gaara, pulling him into his arms and kissing the top of his head.

"Panda-Chan, I'm so glad your ok." Kakashi knew he was raped, but as long as he was alive he was willing to work with him. He would do anything for Gaara.

"I miss you." Gaara had begun to cry.

"Shush, Panda-Chan." Kakashi draped Gaara's arm over his shoulder, and lead him out of the door. Sasuke watched as they exited, his eyes filling with tears.


	17. Epilogue

A/N: This is the finally installment. Hope you all enjoyed it. I do not own the characters.

Epilogue: Sasuke's POV

I watched when he left me. I watched him walk out of my life, gone forever. My love left me with nothing but tears and a broken heart, then I was forced to leave the village I called home.

Did I deserve it? Probably. At first, I didn't realize how much pain I was causing my love. After I realized it, I couldn't stop. If I did, he was surely leave me. Fear was the only way I could ensure he would stay forever. My plan failed.

I underestimated his family. After my encounter with Kakashi Hatake, I realized what it was I was missing. If someone had been hitting me, nobody would have saved me. Gaara is lucky to have people in his life that care.

In another village, I was outcasted. I was foreign to these people. I continued my training. I am quite strong for a ninja my age, but not strong enough to get Gaara back. Even if I was, I don't think I would. Happiness is something I could never give to him, and I probably cursed him for life with memories.

Gaara, my love, we will not meet again. If we do, by chance, meet again, then I will leave you be. It will be quite difficult, but part of my training was mental. I have made myself better, but love is something I could never trust myself with. Believe me when I say I think about you often, your pale skin, and the attitude you carried. I will forever love you, but I will never hurt you again.

Kakashi's POV:

After I rescued my son it took quite some time to restore his peace of mind. Even now, he wakes in the middle of the night screaming for me. It is no longer because of Shukaku, but because of Sasuke Uchiha. I try my hardest to help him, and I think he is getting better with each day.

He rarely inflicts pain upon himself, and when he does he calls me in afterward. I attempted to get help, seeking counselors and therapists. He simply doesn't talk to them, only to me and his siblings. He is smiling a lot more lately, it warms my heart.

He will forever be my Panda-Chan, even when after I die I will still be there for him. He is my son, even if the blood in my veins is different then the blood in his.

Kankuro's POV:

My brother was a total moron for letting Sasuke Uchiha push him around. I understand why he feared him though. Sasuke Uchiha was led by blood lust and a craving for love. Those things do not mix in a persons favor.

Gaara is ok, he sits at home a lot more often then I would like. I get him to go out sometimes, shopping or girl (guy?) watching. He never seems interested in finding a partner, which is fine. He is still young, and has a lot to learn. If I could took the pain away from my baby brother, I would.

Gaara is forever my baby brother. I will always protect him, just like I did when he was a baby at my real fathers home. When the Kazekage got irritated or angry, he turned to the baby to release his anger. Gaara will never know how many beating me and Temari went through to make sure he was never touched.

If I could have been there while Sasuke was hurting him, I would have accepted the pain to protect him.

Temari's POV:

I wasn't there while Gaara was being hurt. That's all I can think about.

I spent my childhood and teenage years protecting my baby brother. Why wasn't I there? I blame myself for his pain. If I was there, he would have been ok.

I remember as a baby, he was so sweet and clueless. He didn't know where he was from, or why he was torn apart from his village to another. To be honest, though, he was more mature then I was. He adapted well to being part of a new village, having a new father. He was so strong, even as a baby. It still surprises me when I think about the abuse he endured.

I'm training at home now. My family needs me. My two baby brothers and my father, that's how it will always be.

Gaara's POV:

The visions still flash through my head. Pain feels so good, when I drag the razor across my warm flesh. It's a different type of pain. I control when it happens, and when I no longer want it I can stop. Simple.

My family has been great. I feel loved. I'm still in a dark place, where Sasuke controls my thoughts and my dreams. Even when he's gone, he controls me. That's why I stay awake.

My older brother never ceases to amaze me. He's an idiot, but I love him dearly. When Chichi wasn't there, Kankuro was the one who held me and comforted me.

My older sister is just as great. She's like the mom I never had. She cleans up when I am unable to, and nags just as much as a real mother. She smiles sweetly at me. Sometimes, a fathers love is not enough. She's a substitute mother in a way.

My Chichi, probably my favorite person in the world. He is the one who really makes me smile. His jokes are terrible, but they are so terrible they are funny. How many times have I woke up screaming in arms? I have lost count. When I black out and harm myself, I call to him. He will protect me from anyone: Even myself.

I am getting better. I will never be the same person I was, I can admit that. Sasuke has forever left a trace on my life. I cannot outrun the memories, I can never get rid of them. All I can do is lock them away in a safe, and let them be viewed later in life. With the help of my family, I can do just that.

I can lock away the anger, hate, pain, and tears while being called the name I was given when I arrived in this village. To me, it is a name of endearment. Panda-Chan.


End file.
